<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHAT THE FUCK??? GAY CHATFIC by habitsofmankind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344067">WHAT THE FUCK??? GAY CHATFIC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitsofmankind/pseuds/habitsofmankind'>habitsofmankind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Other, Texting, Your Mom, also theres the f slur in here a couple times, dutch and wuggy are gay as fuck hate them, i am so sorry if you decide to read this, its not even good, maybe some mentions of like drugs and stuff too, this is a chatfic of me and my friends, uhhh what else, we are pretty chaotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitsofmankind/pseuds/habitsofmankind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BASICALLY IM GOING TO KILL EVERYBODY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. GREETINGS LGBT COMMUNITY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I HATE IT HERE OHHH I HATE IT HERE SO BAD!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>System Notification: wuggy has added 6 members to the groupchat.</strong>
</p><p>wuggy: hey fuckfaces</p><p>Dutch: Hello sexy</p><p>VINCENT: AAAAAAAHGGGGGGGGGGYHEGEAYAWAAAAAAAAAAAJESFHUIJAESFOFEPKJSFIDASFPLADSFIOJADSFADSFUHDASFHYADSGYDSFGYDGYADFYGADGYDGYYDSADGYDASFAWHAEWYAFDASHUDASFWU8HAEW8WAJWIJN</p><p>Dutch: I'm going to say a slur</p><p>
  <strong>System Notification: wuggy added Goose! to the groupchat. </strong>
</p><p>Goose!: Hey guys!</p><p>WIGGLY: إنه يؤلم يا إلهي الألم غير قابل للإزعاج من فضلك أخرجني من هنا لا أستطيع أخذه بعد الآن يسوع المسيح أخرجني من فضلك أنا أتوسل</p><p>Goose!: Okay nevermind then</p><p>Dutch: Wiggly I'm going to remove you</p><p>WIGGLY: انتظر</p><p>WIGGLY: لا توجد لوحة مفاتيح لدي عالقة في اللغة العربية ولا يمكنني تغييرها</p><p>Dutch: That's it</p><p>WIGGLY: لالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالا</p><p>
  <strong>System Notification: Dutch removed WIGGLY from the groupchat. </strong>
</p><p>Dutch: Hate that kid</p><p>wuggy: what the fuck i literally left for one second and dutch already had to remove wiggly</p><p>VINCENT: good riddance</p><p>Dutch: good riddance</p><p>jared: good riddance</p><p>Goose!: Oh my god who let him in here</p><p>jared: dont test me everytime you arent looking i am only getting closer</p><p>VINCENT: okay [Message has been deleted by an operator.]</p><p>wuggy: VINCENT?????????????????????</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fuck you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>System Notification: wuggy added WIGGLY to the groupchat.</strong>
</p><p>WIGGLY: BITCH CAME BACK</p><p>WIGGLY: AND MY KEYBOARD IS NOT IN ARABIC ANYMORE LETS GOOOOOO</p><p>Dutch: Oh my god</p><p>mitch: hi</p><p>VINCENT: MITCH</p><p>WIGGLY: MITCH</p><p>Dutch: MITCH</p><p>mitch: nvm fuck yall</p><p>VINCENT: minecraft lava block</p><p>WIGGLY: WHAT the FUCK IS GOING ON </p><p>
  <strong>System Notification: wuggy added bunny to the groupchat.</strong>
</p><p>bunny: what </p><p>bunny: uhm ok</p><p>bunny: uhhhh space frogs or smth </p><p>WIGGLY: BOOOO GET OFF THE STAGE<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE THIS ISNT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY SOMEBODY GIVE ME SOMETHING FUNNY TO WRITE PLEASE PWLASPE PAELPEALPLAELPWLPAWKPO JIFASDPHASDN</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wuggy: cooper reminds me of black people</p><p>cooper: pardon i do WHAT NOW?!?!?!?</p><p>TICCITOBY: DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEW NAME</p><p>cooper: JHAIODSABNSA[BAWHJBJ </p><p>wuggy: burn in hell</p><p>Dutch: Wiggly i will remove you again</p><p>TICCITOBY: WHAT</p><p>TICCITOBY: NOOOO WAIT</p><p>TICCITOBY: ITS NOT LETTING ME CHANEGE IT OHOLD ON</p><p>TICCITOBY: PEASKLE</p><p>
  <strong>System Notification: wuggy has renamed TICCITOBY to shutthefuckup</strong>
</p><p>Dutch: good enough</p><p>shutthefuckup: PPLE AOW JS EIM CRY IGN  I CNA OWP LE HEA</p><p>wuggy: hey i have some advice</p><p>wuggy: you see your name right wiggly</p><p>shutthefuckup: YEAH WI DO</p><p>wuggy: how about you like</p><p>wuggy: do that</p><p>shutthefuckup: OKAW</p><p>Goose!: Hey!</p><p>Goose!: Oh my god</p><p>Goose!: Did that actually work</p><p>wuggy: kHHAHBADJADHSBAHAWJHA</p><p>wuggy: oh my god </p><p>wuggy: my bitches</p><p>wuggy: they are pestering me</p><p>
  <strong>System Notification: wuggy has added 3 people to the groupchat.</strong>
</p><p>jake: hey guys</p><p>matt: wh</p><p>VINCENT: why the fuck would you let him in here you fool</p><p>shutthefuckup: ???? GET HIM OUT</p><p>wuggy: oh shit right my bad</p><p>banned-user: what the fuck</p><p>banned-user: ok well have fun [Message has been deleted by an operator.] i have some people to emotionally manipulate</p><p>shutthefuckup: FUCK OFF ASSHAT</p><p>
  <strong>System Notification: shutthefuckup has changed their name to TOBY.</strong>
</p><p>matt: okay well</p><p>matt: other than that</p><p>matt: whats up guys</p><p>VINCENT: [Message has been deleted by an operator.]</p><p>wuggy: VINCENT SAY THE N WORD ONE MORE TIME I DARE YOU</p><p>VINCENT: IM SORYW ITS KIDNA FYNYM</p><p>wuggy: IT REALLY ISNT </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS WAS SO AWUFLWOM SO HWJAWHJAWHAJHUA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>